Love Flour
by miamachi
Summary: Mikan accidentally used Nonoko's Love Flour to bake a cake! It's a good thing that only one person was able to eat a slice. Too bad it's..you need to read it to find out! It's not who you think it is.. This is our Valentine Special.. Pls. Read! Review pls
1. Mikan Bakes A Cake!

LOVE FLOUR

Disclaimer: WE do not own Gakuen Alice.

This is our special Valentine's Day fanfic….Hope you like it! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!

Chapter 1 Mikan Bakes A Cake

February 11. Nonoko just finished her newest creation.

Nonoko: Hmm… What should I call this?

Anna: Well, what is that?

Nonoko: It's what I've been doing for a month now.

Anna: What does it do?

Nonoko: It's a special kind of flour used for baking. The person who use this to bake can make any person who eat it fall in love with him or her.

Anna: Wow! It really fits the upcoming Valentine's Day, especially the fact that the academy will held a Cake Contest. Uhmm…..I think we should call it…..

Anna and Nonoko: LOVE FLOUR!!!

Nonoko: That's a nice name. Let's show it to Mikan-chan.

Anna: I'm sure she'll like that. Let's go find her.

After 30 minutes of searching, they found Mikan in the kitchen.

Anna: There you are!

Nonoko: We've been looking for you!

They saw Mikan on top of the table, trying to figure out how to use the mixer. Everything in the kitchen was out of order and there's flour and icing on her face, hands, floor, walls, and all over her pink dress. In short….

Anna and Nonoko: It's so messy! What happened here?

Mikan: I'm trying to bake a cake because I want to enter the Cake Contest this coming Valentine's Day. I don't have much time left so I'm practicing today. But I'm having some problems. Can you please help me?

Anna: Sure.

Nonoko: No problem.

Anna and Nonoko: We'll help you.

Mikan: Thank you, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan.

Anna: C'mon. Let's start, shall we?

Nonoko: Let's clean the kitchen first.

Nonoko placed her Love Flour on the shelf where the other flours are and they started cleaning the place. When they finished, they started putting out the materials and ingredients they need.

Anna: Please get the ingredients and materials, Mikan.

Nonoko: Mikan, please get the eggs.

Anna: And the chocolates!

Nonoko: Don't forget the baking powder!

Anna: Oh, and the butter, too!

Nonoko: Get the vanilla also, Mikan!

Mikan is running back and forth getting all the things Anna and Nonoko asked for.

Anna: Mikan, can you get the mixer?

Nonoko: Please get the whisk!

Anna: Get a bowl too!

Nonoko: Water!

Anna: Measuring spoon!

Nonoko: Measuring cup!

Anna: Faster, Mikan! We need another bowl!

Nonoko: The spatula please!

Anna: Get the wax paper too!

Nonoko: And the baking pan!

Mikan was already a bit dizzy and panicking when they asked her for the flour. Because of this, she took the Love Flour by mistake. (By the way, the only difference of the Love Flour is that it has a heart for a background.)

Mikan: Is (pant) that (pant) all?

Anna: Yes, thank you.

Mikan: The Cake Contest is on-the-spot right? Is it okay if you just give me instructions and I'll try to follow them?

Anna: Okay.

Nonoko: No problem.

Anna: First, put the baking powder in the bowl and mix it with the flour.

Mikan did what she was told. She used all of the flour and threw the wrapper in the trash can. (Anna and Nonoko didn't notice the Love Flour.)

After 30 minutes, the cake was baked. The three left the cake by the window to cool while they prepare the icing for the chocolate cake.

Anna: I think there are some icing left in the refrigerator.

Nonoko: Let's get them.

When they opened the refrigerator, they saw so many icings.

Mikan: So many icings to choose from…

Nonoko: Which one should we use?

Anna: Let's see…. We have….

Coffee

Barbeque

Mayonnaise

Mustard

Ketchup

Sour cream

Mango

Orange

Banana

Chocolate

Strawberry

Vanilla

Melon

Apple

Kiwi

Mocha

Cinnamon

Honey

Pineapple

Watermelon

Guava

Jackfruit

Grapes

Lemon

Cherry

Cheese

Blueberry

Mikan: The flavors are weird… But since it's chocolate cake, I think it's best if we use… ketchup icing!

Anna and Nonoko fell down anime style.

Anna: Mi-Mikan-chan, don't you think it's best if we use chocolate or vanilla as icing?

Mikan: If you say so…

When the cake already cooled down, the three started putting the icing. It took them quite some time to finish it because Mikan always gets it wrong. After that, they decided to put some designs on the cake.

Anna: What do you want to put on your cake? I want sugar flowers.

Mikan: I like green peas.

Anna and Nonoko: What?!

Nonoko: I want mini milk kisses.

Anna: I like marshmallows.

Mikan: How about vegetables?

Anna and Nonoko stared at Mikan in shock.

Mikan: What? I like that…

Nonoko: No, we should put rice crispies!

Anna: Sprinkles will be great!

Mikan: Mushrooms!

Anna and Nonoko: NO!

Nonoko: Cookie crumbles!

Anna: I want nips! (BTW, nips are round, candy-covered chocolates.)

Mikan: Mashed potatoes! Yum!

Anna and Nonoko: Yuck!

Nonoko: I think peanuts will be good too!

Anna: Chocolate bars are delicious!

Mikan: I know! The best toppings for our cake are…………….SEAWEEDS!!!

Anna and Nonoko: MIKAN!!!

After an hour of argument, the three of them finally made their choice. They decided (drum rolls)….. NOT TO PUT ANY TOPPINGS!

Mikan: Well, they do say simplicity is beauty so I guess it's okay. But I really want to put seaweeds…

Anna and Nonoko: Mikan!

Nonoko: We've talked about this, didn't we?

Anna: We're not going to put any decorations since we just keep on arguing.

Mikan: Fine. Sorry. At least it looks delicious. Thanks, Anna! Thanks, Nonoko! I wouldn't be able to make such wonderful cake without the help of you two.

Anna: Don't mention it. Just ask us for help anytime.

Nonoko: We're happy to help you. Besides, we enjoyed it too.

Mikan: I'm so excited! I want to give a slice to all of my friends, but too bad, this cake is only eight slices. Here are two for you!

Anna and Nonoko: Thanks, Mikan-chan!

Anna: You go ahead now. We're just going to clean up.

Nonoko: Go and give those slices to them. We're sure it'll be delicious.

Mikan: Okay. Thanks again, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. See you later!

With that, Mikan left.

End of Chapter 1! Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

We know there's no such thing as most of those icings listed above. We just don't know what else to put…. We're also sorry if there are some wrong grammars and spellings…. Try to figure out who ate the cake in the cake in the next chapter, **He Ate The Cake!** Clue: He's not who you're expecting….

And another thing, we're confused when we write in paragraph form, so all our fanfics will be in dialogue form, unless it's youiCHI…

Please review! Not flames, okay? Don't be harsh on us. This is only our second fanfic…. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

MiKaN and aMaNaTsU


	2. He Ate The Cake!

**Chapter 2: He ****A****te ****T****he ****C****ake!**

Thanks to all who reviewed our first chapter! Here's the second!

When Mikan left, Anna and Nonoko started cleaning up.

Nonoko: Do you think the cake tastes delicious?

Anna: I think so… We'll find out later when we eat some. For now, let's clean first

Anna and Nonoko cleaned the Kitchen. After 10 minutes, everything n the room is shining.

Anna: We did a very good job in cleaning the kitchen.

Nonoko: Now it's time to eat our cake!

Nonoko was about to eat a slice of cake when we suddenly remembered something.

Nonoko: Wait! I forgot all about the Love Flour! Isn't that the reason why we looked for Mikan, after all? Have you seen it, Anna-chan?

Anna: No, I haven't. As a matter of fact, I didn't even saw it when we were making the cak. Let's look for it now and eat our cake later.

The two began searching for Nonoko's Love Flour. Few minutes later…

Anna: We looked through the whole Kitchen but we just couldn't find it! Where could it be?

Nonoko started crying

Nonoko: I worked hard for hat experiment of mine and now it's lost! I'll take me weeks again to make another one and by that time, Valentine's Day has already ended.

Anna handed Nonoko a tissue.

Anna: Here. Don't cry, please, Nonoko-chan.

Nonoko: All my hard work is gone!

Nonoko was about to throw the tissue in the trashcan when she noticed something there.

Nonoko: M-M-My Love Flour!

Anna: What? Where is it?

Nonoko: I-I-It's her in th-the trashcan!

Anna: In the trashcan? But that would only mean…

Anna and Nonoko: MIKAN USED THE LOVE FLOUR!

Meanwhile…

Mikan is walking in the corridors, thinking of the people whom she'll give the rest of the cake to.

Mikan: I think I'll give one to Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Iinchou, Permy, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Kaname-sempai, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Noda-sensei… who else? But then, I only have six slices left. To whom will I give these?

Mikan was walking and panicking at the same time, when she saw Natsume resting under the sakura tree.

Mikan: Natsume? Right, I'll give one to him.

Mikan walked towards Natsume.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume-kun…

Natsume looked up and saw a pigtailed MiKan, cheerful as usual, smiling at him. I'ts been two years since this brown-haired girl studied in the academy, and in these two years, he just found himself falling in love with this girl in front of him. Wait! Love? He doesn't know that word, does he? He's always been the cold-hearted one and he just can't just show this idiot his true feelings towards her. And he doesn't want her to get involve in the darkness that surrounds him. He wants to protect her, not kill her. Another thing is that he knows Ruka's feelings towards Mikan and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship so he's giving way to him. And lastly, he knew very well that Mikan would never love him back because of is so mean attitude towards her. Maybe she's kind and cheerful to him all the time, but because of all the tings he do to make her mad, including the names he always call her, he knows he'll never have the chance for her to love him back. He doesn't deserve Mikan's love. The bottom line is, it will be best if he just ignore his feelings towards Mikan.

Natsume: _Tch__. There are just too many complications in this thing they call love…_

Mikan: Natsume-kun

With that, he got back from his deep thinking. He secretly and silently scolded himself for being absent-minded. Just then, he noticed that she's carrying a plate with a chocolate cake on it.

Natsume: Hn. What are you doing here?

Mikan: I want to give this slice of cake to you. I baked them myself. I want to enter the Cake Contest this coming Valentine's day and…

Natsume: Who would want to eat your cake, baka? I'm sure it's as awful as you look, ugly polkadotted girl.

Mikan: Natsume, you meanie!

Natsume: tch. Whatever. What made you think I'm going to eat that?

Mikan: You won't know the taste until you eat it!

Natsume: You can wait there all day but I am not eating that thing.

Mikan: Fine! I'll just leave it here. If you change your mind, you can eat it. I did the best I can in baking that cake, so I hope you'll taste it.

Mikan placed the plate with the slice of cake beside Natsume and sadly ran back.

Natsume: _I wonder what it tastes __like?__ That polka. I didn't know she can bake. __Hn_

Mikan ran and ran. She was looking for any of her friends to give them a slice.

Mikan: (panting) I've been running for 30 minutes now but I haven't found any of them. Where are they?!

Mikan kept walking and after a while, she started running again. Being so clumsy, she tripped and the cake was tossed in the air and second later, it was all over the ground.

Mikan: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MY CAAAAAAAAAAKEEEE!

Nonoko and Anna heard Mikan's scream from the grounds and ran towards her. (They have been looking for her for quite some time already)

Nonoko: Mikaaaan- chan!

Anna: Mikaaan!

They saw Mikan sitting on the ground and still crying…

Anna: Mikan-chan, what happened?

Mikan: I tripped! And th-the cake fell! Waaah! (Crying anime style)

Nonoko: It's okay.

Mikan: All our hard work! WASTED! You both took time making it and I just wasted your effort! Sorry! (Crying more)

Nonoko: It's okay Mikan-chan.

Anna: Please stop crying already. It's really okay.

Mikan stopped crying. And started wiping her tears

Mikan: Are you sure it's okay?

Nonoko: Yeah, it is. Now that you've calm down, we want to ask you something.

Mikan: Wh-what is it?

Anna: Tell us, is there anyone who was able to eat the cake?

Mikan: Uhmmm. I don't think s… WAIT! Natsume! I gave a slice to him then I left.

Anna and Nonoko: WHAT?! NATSUME?!

Mikan: Why? Is there something wrong with my cake?

Nonoko: Mi-mi-mikan.

Mikan: What?

Anna: Th-Th-That cake..

Mikan: What is it? Tell me!

Nonoko: You used the wrong four…

Anna: The flour you used in baking that cake is…

Anna and Nonoko: THE LOVE FLOUR!

Mikan: What's that?

Nonoko: It's my new experiment…

Anna: Anyone who uses it in baking…

Nonoko: Can make someone who eat it

Anna and Nonoko: FALL IN LOVE WITH THE PERSON WHO USED IT!

Mikan: So, what's wrong with that? (Mikan is so clueless)

Anna: Mikan, don't you see?

Nonoko: If Natsume eats that slice.

Anna and Nonoko: HE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?

Mikan: WHAT?!?! NATSUME?!?!

Meanwhile…

Natsume is still under the Sakura tree. He then remembered the slice of cake Mikan gave him.

Natsume: Hn. I'm starting to get hungry. I guess I have no choice but to eat this AWFUL cake. Anyway, polkadots made this so I don't expect much from this cake.

He was about to bit on the slice when someone stole it right from Natsume's hand and ate the whole slice of cake!

Natsume: Hey that's mine, you…

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's note: **It's a cliffhanger, isn't it? Sorry if we didn't reveal the person who ate it in this chapter. We promise to reveal it in the next one. We just want to extend your curiosity a bit longer…. MWAHAHA!!! Just kidding! We just thought it'll be better if we include "him" in the next chapter. Coming up next, our third chapter, Crazy Love! It's our longest chapter so far…. Stay tuned! We think by now you all could guess who it is.


	3. Crazy Love

**Chapter 3: Crazy Love**

This is our very long third chapter! Pls.review! By the way, we want to say congratulations to **akerue**for guessing who Mikan's mysterious man You're good at guessing!

Natsume: Hey, That's mine you… PERSONA?!?!

Persona: What's wrong, black cat? Surprised to see me?

Natsume: what do you want now?

Persona: I have another mission for you.

Natsume: Hn. I'm tired of all these missions of yours.

Persona: You don't have a choice now do you? Remember, Aoi is in my hands. Do you want your precious little sister to get hurt?

Natsume:……

Persona: I don't think so.

With that, Persona walked away with Natsume following him to his private room.

The next morning…

Mikan is wandering through the forest to visit Mr. Bear. (Wonder why? Sorry we don't know either)

She heard a rustling sound and she got scared so she ran off. (It was actually just a squirrel). She was looking behind her while she was running and suddenly

Mikan: Ahh! Ouch!

Mikan fell flat on her butt..

Mikan: Ouch! My butt and my back hurt! What did I hi… Pe-Pe-Persona-sensei?

The Love Flour's effects suddenly worked on Persona. (Remember, Persona ate the cake in chapter two)

WARNING: OOC AHEAD! OOC AHEAD! OOC AHEAD!

Persona helped Mikan get up.

Persona: Mi-Mikan are you alright? What are you doing here? Are you lost? Do you want me to escort you back in the Academy?

Mikan: Pe-Pe-Persona-sensei? Is something wrong with you?

Persona: If you call being in love with you "something wrong", then yes. Something is very wrong with me.

Mikan got scared because of this. Her reaction…

Mikan: U-U-UH, I have to go now.

Mikan tried to ran but Persona blocked her way.

Persona: What's wrong my love? I'll escort you back to the academy to make sure you can go back safely.

Mikan: ah-eh-ah-eh (trying to smile) No need sensei. I can manage.

Persona: Are you sure? This is a dangerous place you know. People are far away from here. So its better if you come with me. I'll protect you sweet heart. Let's go (Grabs Mikan's arm)

Mikan: Let go of me!

Mikan was able to escape from Persona and she ran and ran. Surprisingly, Mikan was able to find her way out of the forest. She was almost there when….

Mikan: (looking back) Phew! I think I lost him…That was very scary…

When she looked in front (while running, of course), she saw someone. She suddenly stopped and almost tripped.

Mikan: Waaaahhh! Natsume-kun?!

Natsume: Hn. Who do you think? Baka. Why do you look so scared huh, polka? You look like you've been chased by ghosts.

Mikan: _Will I tell him what happened? I think I better not. He's just __gonna__ make fun of me again. _It's nothing, Natsume. Thanks for asking. (fake cheery smile)

Natsume: Tch. Whatever. _She's hiding something. I have to know what that is._

Mikan: Er… I have to go. Bye.

She tried to run but too bad because before she can run away, Natsume quickly grabs her arm.

Natsume: Who told you you can leave already? I'm not done yet. You can't hide things from me. You're a bad liar. Now tell me, what's wrong, polkadots?

Mikan: Aahh…eh….I- It's nothing…and it's none of your business!

Mikan walked a few steps and turned back to Natsume.

Mikan: And I have a name, you know! So don't call me baka or polkadots, you ugly pervert!

Mikan then ran off. She suddenly stopped running when she remembered something. She again turned back to Natsume.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume-kun, ummm…. About the cake I gave you yesterday……Ummm...ummm….

Natsume: Spit it out, ugly.

Mikan: Hey! I'm not ugly!

Natsume: Yeah, you're not. You're extremely ugly, idiot.

Mikan: Stop it already! I just want to ask you something…. D-D-Did you eat th-th-the cake?

Natsume: No. I threw it away. I told you I'll never eat that piece of trash.

Mikan: That's not a piece of trash! Me, Nonoko and Anna made it, but….I'm happy that you didn't eat it…

Natsume: (sarcastic tone) Why? Did you poison it?

Mikan: A-eh…Of course not! It's just….

Natsume: What?

Mikan: N-N-Nothing…Never mind…..At least you didn't eat it. If you did, that would be really creepy….Oops! (covers mouth with hands)

Natsume: Why? What would happen to the person who ate it? Spit it out, baka.

Mikan: Nothing! Why do you care so much? It's not like you ate the cake! You said you threw it away!

Natsume: Answer me.

Mikan: It's really nothing! (rans off)

Natsume: _Hn__. I wonder what will happen to __Persona?__Tch__. What do I care? It would be better if he's gone anyway__…(__remembers __Aoi_

The next morning…

Mikan woke up. She smelled some eggs and bacon.

Mikan: Hmmm….That smells good….

Suddenly, Persona bursted from the door wearing pink apron with hearts on it.

Persona: Good morning! Breakfast on bed, my little cherry pie!

Mikan: Waahhh! Persona-sensei?! What are you doing here in my room?

Persona: I just wanted to see you again. But you're still sleeping so I just entered your room without permission; your door's not locked anyway. I decided to make breakfast for you. Here, eat up! You'll need lots of energy for today. I've planned so many things for us to do!

Mikan: EH?!?! But why are you doing this, sensei?

Persona: Why? Because I love you, silly! Oh, and stop calling me sensei. You can call me Persona, Love, Honey, Sweetheart, or whatever you're comfortable with.

Mikan: But I'm comfortable with sensei…

Persona: Don't be shy…Oh well, eat first….Open your mouth, here comes the train!

Mikan: Nooooooooo!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Persona: C'mon, you should eat. It's delicious!

Persona used his left arm to grab one of Mikan's hands, since she was squirming and fighting back, while his right one was holding a spoonful of food trying to make Mikan eat. Suddenly, the door flew open. It was………

_**Natsume's**__** POV**_

_I was awoken up by a loud scream. At first I didn't mind it, thinking that it was just some idiot student having some accident. __Tch__ I got up from my bed, went to the bathroom and washed my face. After a few minutes, I heard another scream. __A louder one.__ I recognized that voice….it's from……no, it can't be! She's in trouble…….MIKAN! I quickly ran from my room to __her's__. My mind is blank……I don't know what to do…..She needs my help……When I was already in front of her door, I tried opening it but it was locked. I slammed the door open. I was surprised at what I saw. __Persona.__ And he's on top of __Mikan__, harassing her. I know I don't stand a chance against him, but he crossed the line. He's hurting __Mikan__, and for her, I'll conquer all. I have to save her!_

_**End of POV**_

Natsume: Persona, let go of her! You son of a b!!!

Mikan and Persona: NATSUME?!

Mikan: Help me, Natsume!

Natsume: What do you think you're doing, Persona? (No! He had involved Mikan! I can't let this happen!)

Persona: Leave us alone! This is none of your business!

Mikan finally had a chance, since Persona is distracted. She pushed him away, and ran towards Natsume, not caring that she's only wearing pajamas. (Natsume is wearing pajamas too.) When Mikan reached Natsume, she grabbed a vase and threw it to Persona. DIRECT HIT! It hit Persona in the head, making him unconscious. Natsume dragged her outside and ran.

Mikan: Where are we going?

Natsume: My room.

Mikan: What?

Natsume: If you like, you can go back to your room.

Mikan: A-uh, alright. Your room it is.

Natsume: Tell me what happened back in your room. Did he hurt you?

Mikan: No. When I woke up, he was already there. And he's making me eat the food he cooked. He said it was for me and….

Natsume: Wait. We're here.

They both entered Natsume's room.

Natsume: Okay, continue.

Mikan: He was pinning me down on the bed and I couldn't move. He was forcing me to eat the breakfast he cooked…and you came….. By the way, I want to thank you Natsume-kun, for saving me from Persona-sensei. I don't know what else he'll do to me if you didn't come. I really owe you a lot.

Natsume: Hn. Yeah, you do. You we're so noisy and your scream woke me up. You shouted so loudly and it's so irritating, you know. I thought that the only way to make you quiet is to help you with whatever your problem is. I wasn't expecting that it was Persona.

Mikan: I'm really sorry to bother you, Natsume-kun.

Natsume: You should be.

Mikan glanced at the wall clock and…

Mikan: Gyaaa!! We're late!! What are we going to do?! I don't have my uniform and I'm still in my pajamas! What will I do?!

Natsume: Stop panicking you're so noisy and it's very annoying, baka.

Mikan: But what will I do? I can't go back to my room just to get my uniform…(thinks)… I know! I'll borrow uniform from Nonoko-chan!

Natsume: Hn. Whatever.

Mikan ran to Nonoko's room and borrowed uniform from her. After a few moments of trying to make an excuse so Nonoko won't know about Persona, she got the uniform! (hooray!). She quickly went back to Natsume's room. When she returned, she saw Natsume coming out of the bathroom only wearing a towel on his waist.

Mikan: Ah-Eh-Ah.. PERVERT!!!!!!

Natsume: Why are you calling me pervert? Baka. First of all, this is my room and second, you're the one who came inside without knocking. You're the Pervert.

Mikan: Ah-Eh-Ummm….

Natsume: Just shut up, okay? There's a spare towel in the bathroom, just go there and take a bath.

Mikan: No Way!

Natsume: Want to go back to your room just to take a shower?

Mikan: Fine! I'll take a bath!

Mikan took a bath. After a while, she went outside also wearing a towel and saw Natsume only wearing his pants. Natsume stared at her.

Natsume: Flat ches-ted….

Mikan: PERVERT! I wanna get dressed first, okay? Turn around!

Natsume: What if I don't want to? What are you gonna do about it?

Mikan: I'm gonna… I'M GONNA SCREAM!!!

Natsume: As if I'm go…

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. Natsume got irritated and covered Mikan's mouth with his hand but unfortunately, Mikan was pushed on the bed. They both got outbalanced and accidentally, they kissed. Their position is Natsume, who is half naked, was on top of Mikan, who is only wearing a towel on the bed.

Natsume: At least that kiss shut you up. You almost broke my eardrums, polkadots.

Mikan is shocked, speechless, and blushing at the same time. She's only staring at Natsume. Then the door swung open.

Ruka: Natsume, we're late. What's taking you so lo….?

Ruka was with Hotaru since she was blackmailing him again, but he requested to go to Natsume's room first. Hotaru covered her mouth with her hand because of shock. Recovering from her surprise, she quickly got her camera and started taking pictures.

Hotaru: This is going to make me rich.

Mikan: Hotaru, stop it! We're not doing what you think we're doing! (remember the haunted house episode where Hotaru and Ruka saw Mikan on top of Natsume?)

Natsume: Hn. So now you're denying what happened to us, polka?

Mikan: WHAT?!?!?! PERVERT!!!! YOU LIAR!!! Hotaru don't believe him! Nothing happened!

Ruka: Uh-uh…. Excuse me… Maybe it's best if you guys get dressed first before you continue your argument…. We'll just wait outside.

Hotaru: Hurry up. Make sure "nothing else" will happen between you two again.

Natsume: Hn. It's her fault that it happened in the first place you know.

Hotaru and Ruka left Natsume's room. Natsume stood up and got dressed. Mikan, on the other hand, still don't know how she can get dressed. When Natsume finished, she looked at Mikan and noticed that she hasn't put on a thing yet, except her towel of course.

Natsume: You're so slow baka. I thought you didn't want to be late for class.

Mikan: I can't change in front of you, pervert! You get out first!

Natsume: Why? This is my room.

Then Natsume sat down on the bed. Mikan pushed him out of the room.

Mikan: Get out first! Get out! Out! Out!

Mikan slammed the door and got dressed. When she finished dressing up, she quickly got out of Natsume's room.

Mikan: Ho-hotaru? Ru-ruka-pyon? Natsume-kun? Where are you guys?! Why did you leave me? Oh no, I'm so late for Jinno-sensei's class! He'll punish me again for sure!

Mikan ran to their classroom. She was about to enter when she saw Persona smiling at her by the corridor. (creepy!)

Mikan: Eeekk!!!!

She quickly entered Jinno's class because she was so scared.

Jinno-sensei: Sakura, you're late again!! Where have you been? What trouble did you cause now?

Suddenly, Persona entered the roon and put his hands on Mikan's shoulder that made all of Mikan's hair stood up.

Persona: Temper, temper, Jinno-sensei. I asked Mikan to do something that's why she's late. You don't have to punish her.

Jinno-sensei: Very well. Take your seat, Sakura.

Mikan: Hai….

After Jinno-sensei's class, it's time for Narumi-sensei's class. He was wearing her gayish smile and her female-like dress again.

Narumi: Ohayou, minna!

Class: Ohayou, Narumi-sensei!

While Narumi-sensei is teaching, Mikan is not paying attention; instead, she was thinking how in the world Persona got inside her room this morning. She's also puzzled at Persona-sensei's weird and unusual actions these passed few days.

MIkan: _Wonder what's happening to Persona-sensei? He seemed nice now, but maybe it's just a trick so I'll fall in his trap. I should not be carried away by his nice attitude towards me. I won't be fooled by him.__I'll __never allow him to hurt me or __Na__tsume__ or anyone else!_

Unknown to Mikan, beside her, Natsume who's her seatmate, is also thinking the same thing.

Natsume: _What'__s that P__ersona up to? Why is he being like that to __Mikan__? It's __not like__ his usual self. Is he planning something against __Mikan__? NO! I won'__t allow it!__ He can never hurt __Mikan__! I must figure out what he's planning…….._

Then suddenly, the door opened and MIsaki-sensei went inside, holding a bouquet of pink roses and a box of chocolates.

Narumi-sensei: MIsaki-sensei? What brought you here?

Misaki-sensei: …………..

Narumi-sensei: (Gayish tone) Are those for me? You shouldn't have troubled yourself.

Misaki-sensei: First of all, these aren't for you, and second, I was walking by the corridor to my next class when I saw these in front of this classrooms door so I decided to come here to look for the owner.

Narumi-sensei: Well, I really want, it but sadly, it's not mine. I don't think any of my student own that too……… Maybe it has a card or something?

Misaki-sensei: Oh…… Yes, I think it does. Here it is.

Misaki-sensei handed the card to Narumi-sensei.

Narumi-sensei: Let me see…… The card says it's for………. MIKAN SAKURA!

The class gasped.

Mikan: What?! Fo-for m-me??????

Narumi-sensei: Yes, it says " To: Mikan Sakura" outside the card. Maybe you'll know who it's from when you open the card.

Misaki-sensei: Uhmmmm….. I think you have some sort of secret admirer… Maybe it's from him……

Narumi-sensei: ( sobbing gayish style) My, my,my,….. My precious Mikan…… It seems like just yesterday, you're still my little baby sleeping beside me…. But now, you're grown-up lady with some sort of admirer giving you gifts…..I thunk I'm getting older too……..Time really do pass quickly……………

Mikan: Narumi-sensei, stop it, you're overreacting…….. Maybe it's just from my one of my sempais.

Narumi-sensei: We will never know it unless you open the card...Here it is……… Read it to us…..

Mikan: uh-hhh….. o-okay…

Natsume: _Hn__. Who is that guy? And why is he giving __Mikan__bouquet and __chocolates? Who __do__he__ think he is? That __ba__stard! I'm going to __burn__ him once I know his name. He's dead. He can't have MY __Mikan_

Mikan opened the small pink card and read it.

Mikan: _My sweet cupcake_…….eh?!...

_These are for you. I hope you like it! Meet me at the __N__orthern __F__orest, 5 pm. I'll be expecting you there. See you later! __Mwah_

Mikan: Eh?!.. Uhhhhhh……

Misaki-sensei: It really seems that someone is in love with you, Sakura……

Narumi-sensei: Mikan, tell that secret admirer of yours that he should meet me first and he'll undergo a series of tests and challenges before you marry him. Since your grandfather is not here, I shall be in his place for now and I'll do everything to protect you and make sure that you'll fall in the right hands….

Mikan: Narumi-sensei, here you go again. You're overreacting…… It's not like I'm going to marry this man… I'm just 12 years old to think about those kind of things. And I went here in the academy to study and train my alice, and to be with my bestfriend, Hotaru. Besides, I haven't read yet the sender of these gifts….

Narumi-sensei: Fine… but remember what I told you….. That man has to face me first to prove that he's worthy of my baby!

Mikan: Narumi-sensei…….

Narumi-sensei: Okay, go on and read it….

Mikan: It says here……

_Love __lots,…….._

Mikan's gasped

Narumi-sensei: Why? What's wrong?

Mikan: I-It's from P-P-Persona-se-sensei!!!

Narumi-sensei: WHAT?

MIsaki-sensei: WHAT??

Class: WHAT???

Just then, the bouquet and chocolates MIkan was holding suddenly burst into flames!

Mikan: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

End of Chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

How was it? Is it good? Bad? Corny? What? Please tell us! We want to know! Please review this chapter! This fanfic of ours is a five-chapter fanfic……We're going to put our fourth and fifth chapter here tomorrow so the ending will be exactly on Valentine's Day! Anyway, we're sorry if Persona is really OOC here…..hehe….we know his endearments to Mikan is icky but, well, we have no choice….. We actually chose Persona to be the one who'll be in love with Mikan because…..umm…we think it'll be really funny…and besides, he's a strict and bad teacher so it'll be good seeing him being like that….. What will happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter, **Torn Between Two Lovers!**


	4. Torn Between Two Lovers

**Chapter 4: Torn Between Two Lovers**

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

After a few seconds, the bouquet and box of chocolates were nothing but ashes. Mikan was so shocked and speechless.

Mikan:……

She glanced at Natsume and saw him looking at her with blazing eyes. She got a little scared but…

Mikan: Natsume! Why did you do that?!

Natsume: Hn. What did I do?

Mikan: Don't deny it! You're the one who set the bouquet and chocolates on fire!

Natsume: So? Don't tell me you actually wanted those.

Mikan: No! It's not that…but…. I got scared and shocked, you know!

Natsume: (Sarcastic tone) Tch. If you really wanted those badly why don't you go ask Persona to give you another bouquet and chocolates, "sweet cupcake"?

Mikan: Natsume! Why are you always so mean to me? I don't know what's going on, okay? I'm also confused, you know!

Natsume: Oh, really? Then why is he giving you flowers and chocolates?

Mikan: I don't know! Besides, he's too old for me!

Natsume: So you're admitting that you like each other. The only problem is he's too old to be you're lover, right?

Mikan: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

KRIIIIIIIINNNNNG! The bell rang! Almost all of the students went outside and had their break. They don't want to get involve with Mikan and Natsume's fight. All that was left inside the classroom was Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Narumi-sensei, and Misaki-sensei.

Misaki-sensei: Uh, I have to go. I still have things to do.

Narumi-sensei: Hey! Wait for me! I'm coming with you! You two should stop fighting and settle this, okay? Or else both of you will get in trouble. You two don't want that to happen now, do you? Bye!

Mikan: I'M LEAVING! I can't stand another second in this room with that BAD-MOUTHED, SUPER RUDE, UGLY, PERVERTED IDIOT! I HATE YOU NATSUME! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Natsume: Then go. No one's stopping you. You know, it'll be actually better if you don't come back, baka. (composed look)

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!

With that, Mikan ran outside the door, crying.

Ruka: Mikan!

Anna and Nonoko: Mikan-chan! Hotaru, let's follow Mikan!

The three left, leaving Natsume and Ruka alone in the room.

Natsume: Hn. Idiotic crybaby.

Ruka wasn't talking and Natsume noticed this.

Natsume: Ruka, what's wrong?

Ruka: Nothing.

Natsume: I know you too well, Ruka. You can't hide anything from me.

Ruka: It's just that, don't you think what you did is a little bit too much? You went a bit too far. You know that she'll never like persona, don't you? I-I-I think you should apologize to Mikan.

Natsume: Hn. I don't need to say sorry to that girl.

Natsume walked out of the room with Ruka following him

Ruka: Natsume! Where are you going?

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: Ah, Wait! Don't walk so fast!

Natsume walked to his favorite spot, the sakura tree (Ruka is still behind him). When he got near the sakura tree, he saw Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko gathering around a sobbing Mikan. Natsume heard her sobbing and he knows that it's his entire fault. But even though he wanted to hug, and lend her his shoulders to cry on and comfort her, he simply can't.

Mikan: (still sobbing) I'm really okay, everybody…. I just need some time alone.

Anna: Are you sure you're okay?

Mikan: uh-huh.

Nonoko: Okay. We'll just leave you here. If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can come to any of us anytime you want.

Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru (the three geeky sisters) walked away. Hotaru spotted Natsume and Ruka. She left Anna and Nonoko walking. She went towards the two boys.

Hotaru walked fast Towards Natsume and Ruka. When she was in front of them, she gave Natsume one big slap.

Hotaru: That's for making Mikan cry. I'm the only person who can make that baka cry. If this happens again, you're really going to regret it. Expect something a LOT more than just a slap.

Natsume's right cheek was red from Hotaru's strong slap.

Hotaru still has that composed look on her face. She then turned to Ruka and took out a camera.

Hotaru: The same goes for you. Now smile.

Hotaru took a picture of Ruka and rode her invention number 206, the duck-like flying vehicle and rode off.

Ruka ran after her trying to get the picture which Hotaru took. He left Natsume all alone there.

Natsume on the other hand, went towards the sakura tree where Mikan is sitting. He sat on the opposite side of the tree, opposite to where Mikan is sitting.

Mikan: What are you doing here? Go away! I hate you!

Natsume: Why, this is my spot, idiot. And stop crying. You look ten times uglier than before.

Mikan: What do you care?!

Natsume: I don't care but your best friend does.

Mikan: Ho-Hotaru?

Natsume: Who else, baka. Hn. You don't even know your best friend.

Mikan: Don't call me baka!

Natsume:You don't like baka? Polka then.

Mikan: I have a name you know! It's MI-KAN!

Natsume: Idiotic polka.

Mikan: Argg! Ugly!

Natsume: Ugly idiotic polka.

Mikan: Ugly pervert!

Natsume: Super ugly idiotic polkadotted girl.

Mikan: You mean ugly pervert!

Natsume: Extremely ugly idiotic polkadotted pantied girl.

Mikan: Mean ugly perverted jerk!

Natsume: You're extremely ugly, such an idiot, wearing polkadotted panties, and you can't even cook or bake. Your cooking tastes awful.

Mikan: You're really such a – wait. How can you say that my cooking tastes bad? You haven't even tasted anything that I cooked unless….. Did you eat the….

Natsume: Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't eat your cake.

Mikan: Then how can you tell if you didn't eat it and just threw it away?!

Natsume: I just know. And I didn't throw the cake either.

Mikan: Eh? Then what did you do with it?

Mikan leaned towards Natsume.

Natsume: Someone else…. Ate it.

Mikan: Huh? Who?! Who?!Tell me! I really need to know!

Natsume: It's nobody. Why do you have to know anyway?

Mikan: Nothing!

Natsume: If you won't tell me the reason then I won't tell you who ate the cake. Now tell me, why?

Mikan: It's because…. Uhhmmmm… (sigh) I guess I just have to tell you the truth. While I was baking that cake, I was really panicking. Because of that, I used the wrong flour.

Natsume: Hn. You're such an idiot.

Mikan: Let me finish! The flour I used was the Love Flour.

Natsume: What's that?

Mikan: It's Nonoko's experiment. Anyone who uses it to bake something can make any person who eats it fall in love with him or her. And since I'm the one who used it, I have to know what happened to the cake. You're the only one who I was able to give a slice to because the whole cake fell when I tripped. So I really have to know!!

Natsume: So that would explain why he acted like that.

Mikan: Who? Who ate the cake?

Natsume: Pe-Persona.

Mikan: What?!

Natsume: How can things go back to normal polka?

Mikan: I…….. I don't know.

Natsume: Hn. Idiot.

Mikan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Natsume: This is your problem. Don't get me involve with this.

Mikan: Bu-bu-but, aren't you going to help me?

Natsume: Why should I?

Mikan: Please help me!!

Natsume: No

Mikan: Please!

Natsume: No way.

Mikan: Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything just please help me!

Natsume looked at Mikan.

Natsume: Fine. I'll help you but you have to do everything I'll tell you.

Mikan: Okay, deal. Now please help me.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Let's go to Nonoko and ask for an antidote for this mayhem.

Mikan and Natsume went looking for Nonoko. After 10 minutes, they found Nonoko with Anna in the science laboratory.

Mikan: No-(pant)-no-(pant)-ko… We've found (pant) you at (pant) last

Nonoko: Mikan maybe you sit first. Now tell us, what's the problem?

Natsume: Persona ate the cake with the Love Flour.

Anna and Nonoko: WHAT!?

Mikan: He's (pant) right. And we're here (pant) to ask for a cure.

Anna gave Mikan a glass of water.

Nonoko: But Mikan- chan. You told me no one ate the cake so I didn't bother creating a cure.

Because of what Mikan heard, Mikan spitted the water right out of her mouth.

Mikan: What?! When will you be able to make one?

Nonoko: If I start now, in a month maybe.

Mikan went jelly and fell of the chair anime style, slide down rather.

Mikan: What am I supposed to do?!

Nonoko: Sorry Mikan-chan… But we can't do anything for now.

Mikan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!

Natsume: Hey baka, it's almost 5 p.m. Do you still remember what was written on the card Personna gave you with the bouquet and chocolates?

Mikan: (a bit sarcastic) Oh, the one you burned? What?

Natsume: Hn. Idiot. He told you that he'll be waiting for you at the Northern Forest at 5 p.m., right?

Mikan:Oh yeah, I remember. But I'm not going! Why do I have to go?

Nonoko: Mikan-chan, the effects of the Love flour isn't that strong. Maybe if you tell Persona about it he'll snap out of it and the effects of the Love flour will wear off.

Anna: Yes! You should go! If Persona-sensei found out that he's not really in love with you and that it's just the Love Flour that's making him crazy over you, maybe he'll stop all this nonsense.

Mikan: Uhhmmm…O-Okay. You're right. Maybe I should try to convince Persona-sensei first. Thanks for the suggestion Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. Can the three of you come with me? I really need your help.

Nonoko: Sure!

Anna: okay.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Thanks!

The four of them went in the Northern Forest to meet Persona.

Persona is getting ready in the forest.

Persona: What's taking her so long? I'm getting a bit nervous. What if she got hurt on her way here? What if she meets that bear. I hope nothing bad had happened to her.

After a while, the four of them arrived.

Persona: Mikan, my love! You came! I thought something bad happened to you! (suddenly stopped) Why are those three with you? Are those our chauffer? You can send them away now. You're in the right hands. I'll protect you and make sure you're safe. We don't need them. What we need is some time alone.

Mikan: Stop that! They are not my chauffer! And I'm not here to have a date with you! I came here to tell you something!

Persona: What is it? Are you going to tell me that you love me too?

Mikan: Of course not! I'll NEVER tell you that! I don't love you and I never will! And your love, it's not real! Its just because of Nonoko's experiment, the love flour!

Persona: (hurt) My affection for you is real! It's alright if you don't love me. I'm going to wait forever for you to love me too, my princess Mikan. I love you so much.

Mikan: But I don't! I'll never love you!

Persona: (sad voice) I'm not forcing you to love me. I'm willing to wait.

Mikan: (sad tone too) Don't you see? Even if you wait for the rest of your life, I can never ever return the affection you're giving me. It's because, someone already owns my heart. And you'll never be able to replace him. I won't love anyone else but him. Sorry Persona-sensei.

Natsume and Persona both looked at Mikan. They're both wondering who that man is.

Natsume (thoughts): _I wonder who that man is. He's lucky to have Mikan's love. He__ really must be way better than me. I was right. I should have ignored my feelings_._ Maybe it's Ruka. Well, I just hope that they'll be happy. Whoever that is, he better not hurt Mikan. Even if that person is Ruka, I won't forgive him if he hurts her._

Persona: Well, whoever that person is, I'll do everything I can to surpass him. I'll prove to you that I deserve your love.

Persona grabbed Mikan's arm and tried dragging her.

Persona: Come with me!

Mikan: No! Let me go! Ouch! You're hurting me! I'm not going with you!

Natsume: Let go of her you damn bastard!

Persona: Don't butt in here black cat! This is between me and my beloved!

Natsume: She said she doesn't want to go with you so don't force her! She also said that you're hurting her! If you love her, you won't force her or hurt her!

Persona: Oh now you're fighting back. If you really think that you're better than me, prove it right here, right now. Let's have a duel!

Natsume: Fine with me! If you win, you can do whatever you want with her, but if I win, I'll take her and you'll never ever go near her. Understood?!

Persona: Deal.

Natsume and Persona looked at each other's eyes. Both of them full of anger. Nonoko and Anna on the other hand was on the side watching.

Mikan is standing in the middle of Natsume and Persona, looking very worried.

Mikan: Hey, both of you! You should stop it now! You two are acting so childish! STOOOOOP!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it. Sorry if there are some wrong grammars and spellings here. GOMEN NASAI! We're already working on chapter five. It's title is _**Stop It!**_ Thanks for all those who read our stories and gave us reviews. We're going to upload chapter five either on Monday or Tuesday. Please keep on reading. Thanks!


End file.
